Druckverband (Original: Tourniquet v Ariane DeVere)
by Muecke49
Summary: Als Ergebnis traumatischer Ereignisse, die Bewohner von 221 B betreffend, findet sich Anderson im lokalen Krankenhaus wieder, mit dem Angebot zu versuchen zu helfen. Warnung: vorangegangener Tod eines Hauptcharakters, Thematisierung des Selbstmordversuch eines Hauptcharakters, Diskussion über einen erfolgten Selbstmord zwischen den Originalcharakteren. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


Mit freundlicher Erlaubnis von Ariane DeVere eine Übersetzung der Geschichte "Tourniquet".

Approved translation of the story "Tourniquet" from Ariane DeVere. Thanks for this.

Druckverband

Inhaltsbeschreibung: Als Ergebnis traumatischer Ereignisse, die Bewohner von 221 B betreffend, findet sich Anderson im lokalen Krankenhaus wieder, mit dem Angebot zu versuchen zu helfen.

Warnung: vorangegangener Tod eines Hauptcharakters, **_Thematisierung des_**Selbstmordversuch eines Hauptcharakters, Diskussion über einen erfolgten Selbstmord zwischen den Originalcharakteren.

Er hatte die letzten fünfzehn Minuten mit dem hochgewachsenen Mann mit dem Regenschirm gestritten und schien der Erlaubnis nicht näher zu kommen, Zugang zu dem Krankenhauszimmer zu erhalten. Anderson gelangte zunehmend zu der Überzeugung, dass der Mann nicht mal für das Krankenhaus arbeitete. Und natürlich, weder er noch die attraktive Frau neben ihm, deren Augen **_auf ihrem Blackberry wie festgewachsen waren_**, sahen wie der übliche Verwaltungsangestellte in diesem Krankenhaus aus.

"Haben Sie überhaupt das _Recht, _mich davon abzuhalten, da rein zu gehen?", fragte er den Mann herausfordernd. "Wer zur Hölle _sind _Sie überhaupt?"

"Mycroft Holmes", erklärte ihm der Mann. "Ich bin Sherlocks Bruder."

Andersons Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als der größere Mann fortfuhr.

"Vielleicht werden Sie jetzt verstehen, warum ich abgeneigt bin, irgendjemand hereinzulassen, bei dem es wahrscheinlich ist, dass er den Gemütszustand meines Bruders noch weiter verschlimmert. Ich weiß über Sie Bescheid, Doktor Anderson – ich weiß von Ihnen und _all_ Ihren Kollegen bei Scotland Yard – und ich weiß, dass Sie und mein Bruder nicht einer Meinung sind."

"**_Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb sie mich mit ihm reden lassen sollten_**", sagte Anderson zu ihm. "Ich möchte ihn nicht bloß sehen, um mit ihm zu streiten, aber ich _habe_ ihm etwas zu sagen. Es ist relevant und wichtig. Und denken Sie nicht, es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass er jemanden zuhört der ihn nicht mag, aber, der sich trotzdem die Mühe macht vorbeizukommen?"

Mycroft sah ihn für einen langen Moment nachdenklich an, dann neigte er leicht seinen Kopf.

"Er hat seinen beiden Armen sehr schwere Schäden zugefügt, Doktor Anderson", sagte er ihm. "Das war kein Hilfeschrei; es war ein entschiedener Vorsatz sich umzubringen. Die Tatsache, dass er rechtzeitig gefunden wurde, ist nicht weit von einem Wunder entfernt, und er ist nicht dankbar dafür, gerettet worden zu sein. Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können ihm helfen, mit sich ins Reine zu kommen?

Anderson zuckte die Achseln. "D.S. Donovan hörte die Neuigkeit von D.I. Lestrade und rief mich dann an und erzählte es mir", sagte er. "Ich war nicht gänzlich überrascht zu hören, dass er versucht hat sich umzubringen, und soweit ich Ihren Bruder kenne, wird er es wieder versuchen, sobald er fit genug ist. Nur wird er das nächste Mal absolut sicherstellen, dass man ihn nicht rechtzeitig findet. Ich behaupte _nicht, _dass ich dort reingehen und ihn stoppen kann. Aber ich bin hier, damit Sally – Sergeant Donovan – es nicht an meiner Stelle tun muss, weil es sie sehr viel mehr verletzten würde als mich.

Er sah dem anderen fest in die Augen. "_Einer_ von uns muss mit ihm reden, und ich glaube, dass das, was ich zu sagen habe, von Bedeutung ist. Ich kann nicht versprechen, ihm zu helfen, aber es bringt ihn möglicherweise zum Nachdenken."

Mycroft sah ihn für einen langen Moment abschätzend an, dann nickt er. "Wie Sie wünschen", sagte er zur geschlossenen Tür nickend. Anderson wandte sich in ihre Richtung, aber Mycroft trat in seinen Weg und neigte sich dichter zu ihm. "Sollten Sie seinen Zustand in irgendeiner Form verschlechtern, Doktor Anderson", erklärte er ihm sanft, "werden Sie mir darüber Rechenschaft ablegen." Er lächelte unangenehm. "Und Sie werden es wirklich nicht wollen, vor mir Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen."

Anderson sah ihn finster an und setzte seinen Weg zur Tür fort, öffnete sie und trat ein, bevor er sie sanft schloss und sich dem Bett zuwandte. Er fühlte sich mit toten Körpern weitaus wohler als mit lebenden Patienten und er kämpfte schwer darum beim Anblick von Sherlocks Armen nicht zurückzuschrecken, beide bandagiert von seinen Händen über die gesamte Länge hoch bis zu den Ellenbogen. Sherlock war wach, aber reagierte in keinster Weise auf sein Erscheinen. Anderson war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er wusste, wer gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Sein starrer Blick fixierte die Decke, und das Fehlen jeden Ausdrucks in seinen Augen war schmerzlich zu sehen. Sherlock Holmes – lästig wie er war – war immer so ein Ausbruch an frenetischer Energie, wann immer er in der Nähe war, und es war beängstigend ihn so zu sehen, still und ruhig und bleich und ... verloren.

Er ging zu dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Betts. Sherlock wandte den Kopf bewusst ab, während er seinen Weg um das Bett herum fortsetzte. Unbeirrt nahm Anderson auf dem Stuhl Platz und schnitt dem großen Blutbeutel, der an der Seite des Betts hing, eine Grimasse. "Ich möchte nicht hier sein", erzählte er Sherlock. "Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen halte, aber ich musste hierher kommen, um jemanden zu schützen, um den ich mich sorge. Weil Freundschaft _wichtig _ist_, _Holmes, und selbst wenn es _Sie_ nicht kümmert, mich schon, und ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand anderes bei dem Versuch Ihnen zu helfen verletzt wird.

Sherlock reagierte in keinster Weise auf ihn. Wenn seine Augen nicht offen wären und gelegentlich flackerten, hätte Anderson sich gefragt, ob er komatös sei. Er fuhr trotzdem fort und fragte sich, ob überhaupt etwas von dem, was er sagte, durchdringen würde.

"Sie denken, Sie haben immer Recht, ist es nicht so? Und selbst wenn Sie erwiesenermaßen falsch lagen, denken Sie, es war nur eine kleine Panne und dass Sie dennoch unfähig sind eine falsche Entscheidung zu treffen."

Er lachte verbittert. "Ich erinnere mich an das erste Mal, als Sie mit Doktor Watson an einem Tatort aufgekreuzt sind. Es ist wirklich ironisch, weil Dinge an diesem Tag passiert sind, die so relevant sind für das, was sie gerade getan haben, und als ich es begriff - ich ..." Er stoppte für einen langen Moment, während er auf seine Hände nieder sah. "Ich musste kommen."

Sherlock stieß seufzend den Atem aus. Es war tonlos, aber die gelangweilte Beschwörung eines "Öde" war klar impliziert. Anderson funkelte ihn an.

"Ich _musste _kommen, denn sonst wäre Sally Donovan gekommen und hätte versucht mit Ihnen darüber zu reden, und für sie wäre es wesentlich härter. Es war schlimm für sie, diese Nacht an dem Haus in Brixton, als Sie zu mir herüberkamen, vollkommen arrogant und anmaßend, während Sie vor ihrem neuen Kollegen angaben. Und Sie sagten ein paar schreckliche Dinge über mich und Sally und stürmten dann hitzig in das Haus mit diesem selbstgefälligen Lächeln im Gesicht. Und Sie lagen_ falsch,_ Holmes.

Sie lagen so falsch mit _allem_."

Er sah erneut nach unten, die Fäuste in seinem Schoß bei der Erinnerung zusammenpressend. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah Sherlocks Gesicht von der Seite, so bleich und gezeichnet, und auch wenn er ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sehen konnte, der leere hoffnungslose stumpfeBlick war unerträglich bedrückend anzusehen.

"Sally und ich hatten nie eine Affäre. Sie kam an dem Tag in mein Haus, weil sie einen Freund brauchte und weil meine Frau und ich schon mit ihr befreundet sind, seitdem sie und ich uns das erste Mal im Yard trafen. Ihre Schwester Teresa hatte schon seit Jahren psychologische Probleme, und an diesem Morgen hatte die Polizei in Croydon Sally angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass Teresa kopfüber vom Dach eines mehrstöckigen Parkhaus gesprungen ist."

Sherlocks helle Augen richteten sich endlich auf ihn und fixierten seine eigenen, mit dieser verstörenden Kombination aus Leere und Intensität, durch die sich Anderson ganz und gar unwohl fühlte. Dennoch sprach er weiter, zwar leicht auf dem Stuhl herumrutschend, sich aber trotzdem weigernd den Blick abzuwenden.

"Sie kam an diesem Nachmittag zu meinem Haus, weil wir in ihrer Nähe wohnen und weil sie wusste, dass die beste Freundin meiner Frau sich fünfzehn Jahre zuvor umgebracht hatte. Sie wollte mit jemanden zusammen sein, der verstand, was sie durchmachte. Sie kam, weil sie _Angela _sehen wollte, nicht mich. Als ich ihr sagte, dass Angela auf einer Exkursion ist, fing sie an zu weinen, deshalb brachte ich sie ins Haus. Ich nahm sie mit in die Küche, um ihr einen Tee zu machen, aber wir kamen nur zur Hälfte durch den Flur, und irgendwie ist sie auf die Knie zusammengesackt."

Er starrte durch Sherlock hindurch, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen, während er sich an den Tag erinnerte.

"Sie hat so heftig geweint, ich konnte nichts anderes tun als mich neben sie zu knien und sie zu halten. Wir hockten eine Ewigkeit dort unten auf dem Boden, während sie sich ausgeweint hat. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich versucht habe, sie hochzubekommen, denn der Teppich im Flur war wirklich rau an _meinen_ Knien, geschweige denn an ihren, da sie einen kurzen Rock trug. Aber sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und ich konnte sie auch nicht dazu bekommen, ihre Position zu verändern und mehr zu sitzen als zu knien. Und dann schließlich fühlte sie sich etwas besser, und ich nahm sie mit in die Küche und machte Tee für uns; und später erhielt ich den Anruf nach Brixton zu kommen. Sie war in der Nacht nicht im Dienst, aber fragte, ob sie mitkommen kann, um sich abzulenken."

Er fokussierte seinen Blick erneut auf den Mann im Bett, und seine Stimme wurde schroffer.

"Ich war überrascht, dass Sie nicht_ bemerkt _haben, dass sie für eine Rufbereitschaft unangemessene Kleidung trug _oder _dass sie geweint hatte. Oh, sie wusch ihr Gesicht, bevor wir das Haus verließen, und vermutlich leihte sie sich einen Sprühstoß von meinem Deodorant, aber selbst im Auto habe ich gemerkt wie dunkel ihre Augenringe waren, und sie hatte kein Make-Up dabei."

Er seufzte, sein Atem zitterte ein wenig bei der Erinnerung.

"Als sie mir diese Dinge vor dem Haus sagten, wollte ich sie so sehr schlagen, dafür dass Sie so vermessen waren und dass Sie andeuteten, wir hätten eine Affäre, während alle Kollegen zuhörten. Aber hätte ich etwas gesagt und sie korrigiert, dann hätte jeder von Sallys Problemen gewusst, und es war _ihre _Entscheidung_, _ob sie es den Leuten sagen will. Und ich vermute, in gewisser Weise haben Sie ihr ein wenig geholfen, denn sie war so wütend auf Sie, dass sie für eine Weile nicht mehr an Teresa gedacht hat.

Sherlocks Blick hatte sich ein wenig mehr fokussiert und war weniger beängstigend, _und Anderson drängte entschlossen weiter._

"Sie verstehen nicht immer alles richtig, Holmes. Offensichtlich liegen Sie oftmals _richtig_, aber alles, was das bewirkt ist, dass es sie arrogant macht und zu selbstsicher. Und Sie denken, dass Sie tun können, was immer Sie wollen, weil es ohnehin immer das Richtige ist und weil es gar nicht möglich ist, dass Sie falsch liegen." Er gestikulierte vage in den Raum. "Aber diesmal liegen Sie falsch, das tun Sie wirklich. Sie müssen aufhören vorwärts zu stürmen und voraussetzen, dass Sie recht haben. Und Sie müssen über das hier _nachdenken._ Gründlich_. _Doktor Watson hätte nie gewollt, dass Sie das tun. Können Sie sich gar den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht _vorstellen, _wenn er jetzt statt mir hier sitzen würde?"

Zum ersten Mal war da ein Aufblitzen von Leben in Sherlocks Ausdruck, als er geringfügig zurückzuckte. Anderson drang weiter vor.

"Er würde _hassen_, was sie getan haben, ist es nicht so? Er wäre so enttäuscht von Ihnen – so _zornig _auf Sie, weil Sie nicht stärker waren. Angela und Sally waren beide fürchterlich zornig auf ihre Schwester und ihre Freundin, weil sie nicht mutig genug waren, um hier zu bleiben und zu kämpfen; Ich denke, Doktor Watson würde in Bezug auf Sie genauso fühlen."

Sherlock blinzelte nun häufiger, als die Worte des anderen Mannes anfingen, in sein Bewusstsein zu dringen. Erneut drängte Anderson weiter, aber seine Stimme wurde sanfter.

"Sie haben es sich nicht erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken, was er von Ihnen halten würde, nicht wahr? Sie _wissen, _was er sagen würde, wenn er hier wäre, aber Sie haben den Gedanken nicht zugelassen. Sie haben an nichts gedacht, außer daran, seinen Mörder zu finden und sich seiner anzunehmen. Und sobald das getan war, haben Sie beschlossen, dass Sie nichts anderes mehr zu tun hätten und dass es in Ordnung wäre, sich das Leben zu nehmen."

Er beugte sich auf dem Stuhl ein wenig vor und widerstand dem Drang die Hand auszustrecken und auf Sherlocks Arm zu legen.

„Wer wird sich am besten an Doktor Watson erinnern, wenn Sie erst einmal fort sind? Nach allem, was ich von Ihnen beiden weiß, haben sie einen Großteil Ihrer Zeit miteinander verbracht, und er erzählte uns, dass er keine gute Beziehung zu seiner Schwester hat."

Er lächelte kurz über Sherlocks verwundertes Blinzeln.

"Sie haben es gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich mit dem Rest von uns unterhalten hat, während Sie an den Tatorten herumstolziert sind, oder? Er kam oft herüber und plauderte mit uns, während wir festsaßen, an Wänden lehnten und darauf warteten, dass Sie aufhörten brillant zu sein. Er _interessierte_ sich für die Menschen – er stellte Fragen über unsere Arbeit und unser Leben und er erzählte uns von seinem. Es gibt viele Menschen beim Yard, die John Watson kannten und ihn für einen guten Menschen hielten.

Seine Augen brannten, und er fragte sich ob, wenn er die Tränen kommen ließe, es für Sherlock gut wäre, das zu sehen oder nicht. Aber er blinzelte sie weg, wohlwissend wenn er einmal angefangen hatte, würde er womöglich nicht mehr aufhören können zu weinen.

"Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der ihn vermisst", sagte er schlicht.

Ein schnaubender Atemzug kam zwischen Sherlocks Lippen hervor.

"Er war einer der netten Menschen im Leben", sagte Anderson ihm sanft. "Und aus irgendeinem gottverdammten Grund, sind es immer die netten Menschen, welche früh sterben. Ich weiß nicht, warum das so ist, oder ob es nur so _scheint_, weil ihr Tod von so viel mehr Bedeutung ist.

Er zog ein weiteres Mal zittrig den Atem ein.

"Aber denken Sie nicht, Ihr Tod würde nichts bedeuten, nur weil sie kein so guter Mensch sind, wie er es war. Sie denken vielleicht, dass wir alle froh sind, Sie von hinten zu sehen, aber das ist nicht wahr. Es wäre eine _Verschwendung_, Holmes – eine verfluchte Verschwendung ihres Talents und ihrer Brillanz und ihres Geschicks, Kriminelle der Gerechtigkeit zuzuführen, die sie verdienen ..." Er starrte angestrengt in Sherlocks Augen. "...und eine verfluchte Verschwendung der Erinnerung an John Watson."

Sherlock wich vor ihm zurück, fing an den Kopf wegzudrehen, aber Anderson klatschte seine Hand auf das Laken neben Sherlocks Beinm und die Augen des Detektivs schwangen widerwillig zurück zu den seinen.

"Wir wollen mehr über ihn wissen, _Sherlock", _sagte er bedächtig. "Wir möchten in einem Pub sitzen oder im Yard oder bei jemanden zu Hause und wir wollen über ihn _reden, _Erfahrungen austauschen über das, was wir über ihn wissen. Über Dinge lachen, die er uns über Sie erzählt hat.

Über die verrückteren Fälle reden, von denen er uns erzählt hat, um herauszufinden, ob er da nicht doch übertrieben hat. Wir wollen _ihn_ in Erinnerung behalten. Und Sie können uns so viel mehr Dinge über ihn erzählen, die wir anders nicht erfahren würden."

Erneut lehnte er sich vor, die andere Hand an der Seite des Betts abstützend.

"Wenn Sie gehen, verlieren wir Doktor Watson noch einmal. Wir verlieren das _Letzte_ von ihm. Wir werden nie wissen, ob er manche der durchgedrehten Dinge erfunden hat, die Sie beide laut ihm angestellt haben. Wir werden nie wissen, ob die Experimente, die Sie in der Küche ihres Apartments machen, wirklich so schlimm waren, wie er sagte. Wir werden nie _Ihre _Version der Geschichte hören, über die Verfolgungsjagd durch das Kaufhaus in Battersea, wo sie halb begraben unter getrockneten Muschelnudeln endeten."

Er lächelt flüchtig bei der Erinnerung daran, wie heftig John beim Erzählen dieser Geschichte gekichert hatte.

"Wir werden nie wissen, ob die Art und Weise, wie Sie es geschafft haben, Sie beide aus dem Schwimmbad rauszubringen, nach Ihrem Aufeinandertreffen mit James Moriarty, wirklich so brillant war, wie er sagte. Oder ob er nur maßlos übertrieben hat, um zu zeigen, für wie clever er Sie doch hielt. Wir werden nie wissen ..."

Seine Stimme brach. Er sah nach unten, blinzelte heftig. Dann schluckte er und zog ein weiteres Mal den Atem ein.

"Wir wollen ihn betrauern, indem wir ihn feiern. Und wir können das besser, wenn Sie da sind, _mit _uns feiern, uns von ihm erzählen, uns von den Dingen erzählen, die sie zusammen angestellt haben ... uns von Ihnen _beiden_ erzählen."

Er hob den Blick wieder zu Sherlocks.

"Wenn Sie gehen, Mr. Holmes, nehmen Sie uns Doktor Watson ebenfalls weg. Tun Sie das nicht. Bitte, tun Sie das nicht."

Abrupt stand er auf und ging um das Bett herum. Am Fuß blieb er stehen und wandte sein Gesicht erneut Sherlock zu. Er war ein wenig ermutigt, als er bemerkte, dass Sherlock seinen Kopf gewendet hatte, um seinen Weg zu verfolgen. Er sah wieder in das bleiche Gesicht.

"Kommen Sie mit uns zurück und helfen Sie uns, sich an ihn zu erinnern", sagte er sanft zu ihm. "Und wir werden _Ihnen_ helfen, sich an ihn zu erinnern und ihn zu feiern und ihn in Erinnerung zu _behalten_."

Ihm zunickend wandte er sich ab und ging zur Tür. Als er die Klinke ergriff, setzte Sherlock vom Bett aus zu Sprechen an, aber seine Stimme brach und versagte. Anderson drehte sich zu ihm, als Sherlock hart schluckte und es erneut versuchte.

"Danke, Doktor Anderson." Seine Stimme war leise, fast unhörbar, aber Anderson verstand die Worte und nickte ein weiteres Mal. Dann lächelte er schwach.

"Glauben Sie es oder nicht, wir könnten sogar _Sie_ ein wenig vermissen, wenn Sie gingen", sagte er. Ein kurzes Grinsen zuckte über sein Gesicht, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Die Tür hinter sich schließend, hielt er inne und stieß einen langen stillen Atemzug aus. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er realisierte, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass Sherlock jemals seinen Titel ihm gegenüber benutzt hatte. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Sherlocks Bruder auf ihn zukam.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt irgendeine Hilfe war", fing er leise an, brach aber ab, als Mycroft eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und mit dem Kopf zu Tür wies. Anderson wandte den Kopf und konnte knapp ein ersticktes Schluchzen hören, das aus dem Inneren des Raumes kam. Mycroft lächelte ein wenig und drückte Andersons Schulter.

"Oh, ich denke, Sie haben mehr geholfen als Sie es sich vorstellen können", sagte er ruhig zu ihm, hob seine Hand und zeigte zu den nahen Stühlen.

"Ich glaube, Sherlock braucht etwas Zeit für sich allein", sagte er. "Warum setzen wir uns in der Zwischenzeit nicht ein wenig und unterhalten uns? Meine Assistentin ist gegangen, um uns einen Kaffee zu holen. Setzen Sie sich zu mir, Doktor Anderson, wenn sie mögen. Und erzählen Sie mir von John Watson."


End file.
